disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maureen Parker
Maureen Parker is Trudy Proud, Reuben, and Diana Parker's mother, Dr. Vincent's wife, Penny Proud, BeBe, CeCe, and Chanel Parker's grandmother. She is also Oscar Proud and Leslie Parker's mother-in-law from The Proud Family episode; "Behind the Family Lines". Role in the episode Maureen Parker is first seen arriving with her husband, Dr. Vincent, their daughter, Diana, their son, Reuben and his family: his wife, Leslie and his daughter, Chanel in Reuben's SUV truck at their daughter, Trudy Proud and her husband, Oscar Proud's house for their grandchildren, BeBe and CeCe's baptism since it was their granddaughter, Penny's idea in the first place. She and her husband greet their granddaughter, Penny as her husband compliments on how beautiful Penny's becoming everyday and looking more like her mother. Despite Oscar showing good manners, Maureen and her husband still show an unknown reason to dislike him. Later, Maureen criticizes Suga Mama and her cleaning since she mistakes her for Trudy's maid at first, which sparks a small feud between both grandmothers. With so many relatives staying in the same house now (including Oscar's cousin Ray Ray Proud and his family: his wife, Boonnetta and their sons, Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo), Oscar and his family are forced to sleep in a tent. Later, Mrs. Parker and the rest of the families join Oscar and his family for dinner when Oscar calls them down. However, their dinner is interrupted by Penny saying grace and Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo having eaten everything. Luckily, Oscar knows a place where they can all eat, The Red Clam, and he promises to pay. During the dinner at the restaurant, a family food fight occurs when Dr. Parker starts fighting with S'mo over a lobster and calling him a baby behemoth, which leads to S'mo accidentally smacking Mrs. Parker with a lobster and then her throwing a clam at Boonnetta for smacking her husband with a fish earlier. The next morning, at the Proud/Parker family picnic, Mrs. Parker and her family are seen arguing with the Proud family over a game of Red Light - Green Light. Later, Mrs. Parker and her family are playing touch football against the Proud family, where they win at the end through cheating by having their pet Dachshund, Coco win for them, which leads to yet another family fight and argument. After Penny, Chanel, and Ray Ray, Jr. are caught driving the mind-reading SUV truck by Sunset Boulevardez while on their way to the mall and to get away from their feuding families, another family argument and fight breaks out when each family member accuses either child for the idea in the first place, which eventually leads Maureen and her family to leave despite Dr. Parker feeling sorry for not attending the twins' baptism. Then, Ray Ray and his family leave. Luckily, Penny is able to convince her grandmother and her family that Ray Ray and his family have left and vice versa, which convinces them to attend the baptism the next day. In the morning, at the church, Maureen and her family are mad to see Ray Ray and his family having arrived as well, which leads to another fight until Penny silences them and Chanel and Ray Ray, Jr. join her to remind them how ridiculous they've been acting and what family really means to them, which leads to both families finally reconciling and making amends despite Maureen being upset to know that her husband found it funny when she got clogged by Suga Mama during the football game the other day. At night, all families are having a peaceful dinner at the Proud family's home until Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo start fighting over some pudding, which leads to yet another food fight but a little bit friendlier and amusing this time. Trivia *During the scene where Maureen and Suga Mama were fighting and arguing at the church, Maureen was seen with a cane when in fact, Suga Mama is only one seen with a cane most of the time in all episodes. Gallery Proudparkerfamilyintro.png|Maureen Parker during the intro Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h04m02s971.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h04m28s480.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-13-16h34m44s761.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-13-17h01m06s114.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h16m36s942.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-13-17h03m51s326.png vlcsnap-2016-06-17-14h46m24s284.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-13-17h05m28s586.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-13-17h09m51s594.png vlcsnap-2016-06-13-17h10m47s789.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:African American characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers